Starting Over
by ultimummaxridefan
Summary: Maximum Ride loved living in the Colorado mountains. Now her mom is making her move somewhere totally opposite of that, Kingwood Texas. Will she cope?   FAX and maybe some EGGY. NO WINGS!
1. Chapter 1

Max's P.O.V

"Pop, pop, pop!" "Ugh!" Why are my ears being stabbed? Oh yeah right the plane. I bet your wondering who I am and all that junk that goes with a story. So I'm Max- "Pop, pop, pop!" OW! We must be landing! God! My ears!  
>OK anyways, my name is Maximum Ride. Yeah, yeah laugh away. Don't get it? Try a few more seconds. Yep, thats my name! Don't wear it out. And the reason I'm on a plane is because I'm moving from my beautiful Colorado mountains to Kingwood, Texas. A tiny town just north of Houston. Or so my mom says. Oh and when I say MY Colorado mountains, I literally mean MY Colorado mountains. Yeah, my great, great, great grandfather bought them from the state years ago. Anyways I'm moving to Kingwood with my mom, , and my sister Ella Martinez. And I know what your wondering, why is my last name Ride? Because thats my dad's last name. He and my mom divorced when I was ten, I kept the last name, my mom changed hers back to her sur. You know what else is uber? My mom moved me in the middle of my sophmore year so she can be closer to her boyfriend, Jeb! God I hate him, he's a doush-bag! But as the saying goes, love is blind. Anyways I'm now going to a new school called Roesday High. And the worst part is, I don't even get to go to the same school as Ella cause she's two years younger than me! I even had to break up with my boyfriend Sam because of the distance! "Mom," I said. "When are we gonna be there?" "Well," she replied. "Once we leave the Houston airport we drive twenty minutes to Kingwood." "Ugh!" Ella and I said at the same exact time. "Jinx!" She said. "How does jinx count in a plane?" I asked. "Oh Max, Jinx counts anywheres." she replied. "Fine when we get to the airport I'll buy you a soda." "Coke!" "Whatever." Finally we got to the rental car, Ella loudly slurping her coke. Twenty minutes later we arived in Kingwood and got to our new house. It was HUGE! Bigger than our one in Colorado! Mom directed me to my room, it was perfect. Three dark blue walls, one black wall. I started to unpack my stuff. First my black comforter, then my clothes. Since today was Sunday, Tomorrow I have my first day of my new school.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Fang's P.O.V

"Hi Fang!" Said a girly voice. Fang whirled around already knowing who it was. "Yes Lissa?" he replied to her. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie this Saturday?" "Um, well Liss-" "If you want we can sit in the back and makeout the whole time." She said, trailing her finger down Fang's chest trying to act seductive but failing miserably. See Lissa has dated all the boys in the grade (and probably slept with them too) and won't stop until she got Fang too. "Well Lissa , I'm busy Saturday night, maybe another time?" Fang said moving her hand away from him. "Okay!" She replied skipping off. Fang rolled his eyes. All the girls in this grade dressed like hos. God, he couldn't take it anymore! Coudn't one girl in Kingwood dress their age? Even in stores he saw girls in micro skirts and twelve inch saw his mom waiting for him in the parking lot. "Hey mom!" Fand said when he got in the car. "I saw you were talking to Lissa over there on the sidewalk." "Oh yeah she was asking me out on a date for Saturday." "well," she replied. "Well what?" "What did you say?" She exclaimed. "Oh I told her I was busy." Fang's mom gave him a confused look. "But... your not busy Saturday." "I know," "Then why did you say so?" Fangs mom asked. "I dont wanna go on a date with HER!" "Oh Fang honey, you need a girlfriend soon! I want little grandbabies running around my house in a few years! I did NOT do all this work for nothing!" "Mom, wh y would I want to date any of the girls in Kingwood, they all dress older than they are! There are fourteen year olds at my school that can be passed for twenty!" "Well there is a new doctor coming to town that has a daughter your age named Maximum, maybe you'll like her." " First of all, what kind of name is Maximum, and second, I bet she's just like every other girl in my grade" Fang replied. "Slutty."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I wanna give a shout out to my first two reviewers! **

**Anna Ride and maximumridefan111 THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! And thnx for the adivice maximumridefan111! Love you guys! Onto the story **

Max's P.O.V

"BEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP!" Ugh. My alarm. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" "Okay okay! I'm up!" I screamed at my alarm, rolling out of bed. When I popped up I noticed the skinny blonde girl with curly ringlets. "AAAAAH!" I screamed picking up my bat that I slept with. "AAAAAH!" She screamed back. "Who are _you?_" "Oh, I'm Angel," The girl, Angel said. "We're in the same grade, at Roesday High and I came to pick you up, we're car-pooling." she added with a smile. "And _how _do you know me?" I asked. "Oh yeah, we're neighbors. I also have a adopted sister the same age as yours named Nudge. She's African-American. We're picking up Ella too." She replied. "Oh, ok" I shrugged putting it down. I picked my attire for the day, dark purple short sleeve shirt that in silver letters said, "Some shirts are red, some shirts are blue, this one is purple, and it has a little finger for YOU!" black shorts and hiking boots. "I'm ready!" I yelled. "Okay!" She called back from downstairs. "Your mom is making you breakfast!" "K! Be down in a sec!" I called back to her. After I ate my toast and cereal, I walked with Angel, Ella, and Nudge to Angel's car. I learned some things about them on that ride, for example: Nudge talks. _ALOT._ "Hi Max. I'm Nudge. They call me that because- well I don't really know. But sometimes Angel calls me the Nudge channel. I don't know why. She says I talk a lot, but I don't, I think. I guess it's because I'm pretty enough to have my own channel. Oh my gosh! If I had my own channel I would _so _have a beauty channel! It would be sooooo cool! I could talk about make-up and fashion! I would give people AWESOME advice! and then I could bring in ugly people and make them BEAUTIFUL! OMG Max! You could be one of those people! I would straiten your hair, and then I would make your eyes smoky and then I would change your wardrobe and take all those ugly black clothes you have and-" "Nudge," I asked "How do you know what color clothes I have in my closet?" "Oh… um… well…." Nudge replied and was silent the rest of the way to school.


	4. Chapter 4 READERS, READ THIS! DONT SKIP

**Readers! Do not skip this! **

**I need to add some people to the story and I want you guys ideas about their names and personalities. Here are the people I need**

**A girl for Fangs group**

**A boy for Fang's group (besides Iggy)**

**A girl thats not in the group but someone who is mysteriously getting Iggy to like her. ooooh creepy!**

**And a few other people that I will let you guys make up. YAY!**

**And I can only pick a few characters for the story. **

**By the way I'm not updating again until I get at LEAST 5 reviews from DIFFERENT PEOPLE! Until next time! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's notes

**Okay you guys, y'all are all so nice! **

**Thank everyone of you for updating! There is ALOT of good characters that you guys came up with! I cant choose! It's sooooo hard! **

**I don't know, maybe I'll just not choose any of your characters because I can't pick! I didnt expect to have such good characters! Not to insult any of you! I didnt mean it like that so please dont send me hate mail about me saying that your a bad author! Because I doubt any of you are considering that all those characters were soo descriptive! I could see each one of them in my head perfectly. **

**THANK YOU GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Walks nervously to the computer) **

**Ok... dont kill me! I know I havent updated in forever! But school is killing me! I'm gonna need a back-brace at the end of the year! But im updating now! So it doesnt matter! YAY! Right?  
><strong>**Btw You will see who I picked in this chapter. **

**Or maybe the next. **

**Or maybe never.  
><strong>**Hehe! I deprive you guys so much!**

Max's POV

When we got to school Angel showed me where the office was. I talked to the lady and she gave me my schedule. "Thanks." I said.  
>She did nothing so I just walked out of the office.<br>"Hey so do you have any classes with me?" I asked Angel.  
>She took my schedule form me. "Ummmmm. Yeah. Lunch and P.E."<br>"Oh."  
>"I gotta get to class, Max. See you!" "Yeah, um bye." I looked at my schedule.<br>My homeroom was with Mr. Vidrine, room 301.  
>Ok Max, all you gotta do is find room 301 easy. I thought to my self.<br>I looked at the first door i saw in this hall. Room 101.  
>This school is too big.<br>I started down the stairs.

**Wow. short chapter. **  
><strong>REALLY short. <strong>  
><strong>Shorter than my others. <strong>  
><strong>And THOSE are short.<strong>


End file.
